


No-Claims Bonus (Poem)

by sennenzuttosobaniite



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennenzuttosobaniite/pseuds/sennenzuttosobaniite
Summary: No-claim bonus (NCB) is a discount in premium offered by insurance companies if a vehicle owner has not made a single claim during the term of the motor insurance policy.The idea of NCB has been used a metaphor.Excerpt:And ravaged he did becomeWhen he laid eyes on the golden man.Did the intensity of his blue eyes connect with the tranquility of his green ones first?Or was the fiery impulsiveness of his soul soothed by the striking, unmovable serenity in his first?





	No-Claims Bonus (Poem)

Emotions are dear  
Dearly expensive  
That is why you need to keep them insured.  
Save them from the rage  
And keep them in a cage  
Because emotions are dear  
Dearly expensive.  
Save them from breaking  
From the sins of past lovers  
Mistakes  
And every time your friendships were at stake;  
Your eyes borrowing heaving from your bank of emotions  
Asking for tears  
Your heart overflowing with a sea of borrowed sadness  
That is why you need to keep your emotions insured  
So that you can ask for damage-control  
In the form of bad coping mechanisms  
That will pull you through the next accident.  
But the premium for keeping your emotions insured  
Is an overhead expense that is quite laboured  
Because the premium for keeping your emotions insured  
You end up paying in emotion itself  
And in the void of the emotions paid  
You are left with a dark vacuum of emotionless affect.

Who would tell that to the ruddy, blue-eyed boy?  
Or maybe he knew  
And didn't care.  
Of course, he didn't care.  
As long as his emotions were insured  
He took the liberty of careless rash-driving  
Crashing through bricks and mortar, sidewalks, and water-percolated potholes of emotions  
Falling at the very nudge of affection  
Or maybe pretending to fall at the very nudge of affection  
Like a pile of dominoes disturbed by the gentlest breeze.  
A reckless driver addicted to getting ravaged by sentiments  
Emotional accidents never bothered him.

And ravaged he did become  
When he laid eyes on the golden man.  
Did the intensity of his blue eyes connect with the tranquility of his green ones first?  
Or was the fiery impulsiveness of his soul soothed by the striking, unmovable serenity in his first?  
Maybe it was because of the way his fingers softly weaved through his jet black hair which hid his frazzled mind.  
Maybe it was because of the way his hands found their way to the small of his back whenever he was on the verge of combustion.  
Maybe it was because of the way his lips whispered honey-tipped words of love and caution.  
Maybe it was because of the way the phenomenon of his whole being consumed him and yielded his rebirth.  
Maybe it was everything and more  
Because the heedless man suddenly seemed to care  
About paying his premium.

No longer was he smashing into illicit emotions  
Lest he should lose the ability to love the man who changed him.  
With only a singular hope in mind  
That in exchange for not impetuously crashing into emotional trouble  
He may receive his No-Claims Bonus:  
The man who taught him how to love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this poem did not waste your time :) Let me know if it did. I'll try to manipulate the space-time continuum to bring back your lost time.


End file.
